Envol
by Azilia07
Summary: Simca l'avait senti depuis longtemps le regard d'Ikki. Un regard qui promettait beaucoup. Elle avait attendu le jour où il prendrait son envol.


**Fandom :** Air Gear  
**Disclaimer :** Personnages et univers appartiennent à Oh!Great  
**Personnages :** Simca, Ikki  
**Rating :** PG  
**Notes :** Se base sur le manga. Spoilers sur l'identité réelle de Simca.

* * *

L'oiseau ne savait pas encore voler.

Ses ailes n'étaient encore que du duvet et, figé au sol, il l'observait. Il la regardait accomplir ce dont il rêver sans pouvoir y parvenir : voler. Simca le savait. Un tel regard sur soi ne passe jamais inaperçu. Elle s'essayait parfois à de nouvelles figures, ou à aller encore plus vite, juste pour imaginer ce regard s'emplir davantage d'admiration. Le regard de celui qui veut accomplir un rêve quel qu'en soit le prix. Le regard d'un oisillon pressé de quitter le nid, quitte à s'en rompre le cou.

Il lui plaisait déjà, le petit corbac.

— Tu viens voler avec moi ?  
— Tu voudrais pas te rhabiller avant ?!

La gêne d'Ikki avait amusé l'hirondelle. Quoi qu'on pense Ringo, sa tendance à être nue dans le lit d'Ikki n'était pas une tentative de séduction. Juste qu'elle se sentait bien ainsi, et que cela lui donnait l'illusion d'être son soutien harmonique. D'être celle qui saurait lui donner sa véritable puissance, en faire un Rider d'exception. Peau contre peau, Simca pouvait sentir le cœur d'Ikki, sa musique interne.  
Haussant les épaules devant le comportement d'Ikki, Simca alla enfiler sa robe et ses Air Trecks.

— Tu mets pas de soutif ? s'étonna Ikki.  
— J'en mets jamais, ça gêne mes mouvements.

Ikki cligna des yeux avant de porter ses mains devant son torse, mimant des seins.

— Mais avec la vitesse, les sauts et... ça... (Ses mains s'agitaient de haut en bas, mimant des seins qui rebondissaient)... au niveau du poids...  
— Ils tiennent très bien en place.

Elle ne mentait même pas à ce sujet. Les scientifiques qui avaient utilisés son corps avaient dû songer à ce point particulier. Ou simplement l'un d'entre eux avait laissé parler ses penchants pour sculpter un corps aux seins fermes, résistants à la gravité, et ce pour de simples raisons esthétiques. Simca s'occupait peu du pourquoi du comment. Ce n'était qu'un détail. De toute façon elle n'aimait pas son corps. Ce n'était qu'au sein du ciel, libérée du sol, qu'elle pouvait l'oublier. Qu'elle avait l'impression d'être un oiseau.

Ouvrant la fenêtre de la chambre, Simca se posa sur le rebord. Le vent frais du matin secoua ses cheveux. Au loin une hirondelle chantait.

— On y va, corbac ?

Ils se tenaient la main comme des amoureux. Mais là s'arrêtait l'illusion.

Ce qu'éprouvait Ikki pour Simca n'était autre que de l'admiration, de l'envie – l'envie de la dépasser, de rouler sur une route égale à la sienne. Il y avait bien des moments où son regard s'attardait sur la plastique de Simca mais ce n'était là que l'expression d'hormones de jeune adolescent en pleine puberté. Rien de plus. Quant à Simca, elle posait un regard attendri de mère sur cet oisillon devenu grand. Et en même temps elle était effrayée.

_Quelle route as-tu donc prise, corbac ? Tu sais, il y a beaucoup de rapaces dans les airs et ils te croqueront._

— Tu sais, Simca, je veux plus simplement rider.

Le regard était fixé sur l'horizon, le ton résolu. Simca vit enfin combien « son petit corbac » avait grandi. Le duvet était tombé depuis bien longtemps, les serres s'étaient développés. Ce n'était plus un gamin ivre de sensations qui lui faisait face, mais un roi.

— Je veux aller le plus loin possible. Le plus haut. Avant je voulais simplement me venger, mais... je peux pas me contenter de ça. J'aime trop les Air-Treck.  
Ikki ouvrit grand les bras comme pour embrasser le ciel qui s'étendait sous ses pieds.

— Je veux rider. Je veux qu'on ride tous ensemble. Et s'il faut que je me batte pour que ça puisse être possible, je le ferais.

Le visage sérieux, presque pensif, d'Ikki changea du tout au tout quand il se retourna vers Simca. Se penchant vers elle, il lui glissa sur le ton de la confidence :

— Je dis pas non à un titre de roi. C'est plutôt classe et si ça peut inspirer le respect aux autres, je dis pas non.

Simca ne retint pas son rire. Elle reconnaissait bien là Ikki. Mais elle savait que les paroles précédentes avaient été rigoureusement pensées. Elles n'étaient pas incompatibles à son objectif d'être roi, d'avoir sa propre route. Ikki possédait des ailes bien trop grandes pour se contenter d'un pan du ciel. Il lui fallait tout ou rien. Voler, ou se couper les ailes. Dans le second cas, Simca pourrait jouer un rôle, elle le savait. Mais mieux valait se taire.

— Dis Simca, tu pourrais m'apprendre de nouveaux trucs, comme la dernière fois ?

L'hirondelle saisit la perche tendue. Elle ne chercha pas à savoir si c'était là une tentative d'Ikki pour la faire sortir de sa torpeur. Elle avait besoin d'oublier pour un temps Génésis, et son passé. Elle voulait oublier pour un temps qu'elle était Simca.

D'un bond elle sauta du toit, laissant le vent la guider. Dans son dos, elle sentit les ailes d'Ikki se déployer et leurs ombres l'engloutir.


End file.
